Jibbsfest Secret Santa 2013
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Jibbsfest Secret Santa for 2013.
1. Welcome

Welcome to Jibbsfest Secret Santa 2013! There were no prompts this time, although most people made a request for a particular theme or event in their gifts.

Happy holidays!

(Sorry for the delay in posting- the site has been refusing to allow me to login)

If anyone is interested in participating in a future round, feel free to introduce yourself on the forum (Forums – TV Shows – NCIS – Jenny&Gibbs – Jibbsfest) or PM me (MissJayne).


	2. Christmas with the Gibbs'

**For**: MariskaBaby92

**From**: OrtonsMistress

**Title:** Christmas with the Gibbs'

**Rating:** K+

**Prompts**: Jenny and Gibbs, Snowballs, Burnt Turkey and Family.

_Hope you enjoy this!_

Jenny was finishing up the last of her paperwork before the Christmas holiday and hoping that she would get to spend the holidays uninterrupted with her family. Gibbs had already picked up Catie from the NCIS daycare and headed to the airport to pick up Jackson. She was just about to sign off on the last case file, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Did you need a ride home Jenny?" Ziva asked, walking into the office. "Gibbs said you may need a lift."

Closing up the file and taking off her glasses, she looked up at the newly Israeli-American, NCIS Agent. "Thank you Ziva, I would appreciate that."

Waiting while Jenny shut down her computer and got what she needed to take home with her, Ziva watched the snow falling quickly outside. "Tony said something before he left, if it continues to snow like this we will be able to take Catie out and build a snow person."

"I think you mean a snowman Ziva," Jenny chuckled, finding it a little funny that she still had trouble with American idioms almost ten years after living in the United States. "Catie will love that. Of course anything you guys come up with for her to do, she loves."

Laughing lightly to herself, Ziva followed Jenny out of the office and down the stairs past the bullpen. "I cannot guarantee that Tony will not try and get her to do something that he knows she should not do."

"I'm sure that Jethro will keep them in line," Jenny replied, as they got into the elevator. "Oh I need you to drive me by the grocery. I need to pick up the turkey I ordered."

"Okay."

* * *

"Daddy, when's Mama going to be home?" Catie asked, walking into the kitchen where Gibbs and Jackson were fixing something simple for dinner for all of them.

Bending down to pick her up, he held her on his hip as he continued stirring the chili he answered. "She'll be home as soon as she and Zi pick up the turkey for dinner tomorrow."

"Grampa, when will Santa be here?" she asked, looking over at Jackson questioningly.

Reaching over and taking her from Gibbs, he carried her over to the kitchen table and sat down with her. "Well Santa comes during the night tonight, after all the little girls and boys are in bed asleep."

"How does he know?" she continued to question, reminding both Gibbs and Jackson of Kelly when she was the inquisitive four year old.

Thinking over his answer carefully, Jackson decided to use the same thing that he had told Kelly when she questioned him when she was a little bit older than Catie. "Well Santa gets phone calls from all the mommies and daddies in the world, and they tell him when their children are in bed, so he can come down the chimney and leave presents for you."

"Oh," she replied, thinking over what he told her. "Okay."

"All right Catie bug, go upstairs and play until mama gets home," Gibbs said, not sure how many more questions could come out of his daughter.

"How about we go outside and build a snowman?" Tony's voice called out, as he, McGee and Abby walked into the house.

"T!" Catie squealed, jumping down from Jackson's lap and rushing into her surrogate big brother's arms. "We can play in the snow?"

"Catie, you need to get your warm clothes on before you go outside," Gibbs said, knowing that the temperatures would be dropping continuously.

"Come on Catie, I'll help you get changed," Abby said, taking the little girl's hand, and heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

By the time Jenny and Ziva got back to the house, there was a full blown snow ball fight going on out in the front yard. It was Tony and McGee against Abby, Catie and Gibbs. Tony had a perfect aim on Gibbs, and as soon as he released the tightly packed snow ball, it had sailed right over the bossman's head, and landed directly on Ziva's chest, forcing the ninja assassin to glare in the direction of where the snowball came from.

"Ziva's going to kill you," McGee said, seeing the glare she was shooting toward the trees they were currently hiding behind.

"Mama!" Catie yelled, dropping her snowball and running over to Jenny. "You be on me and daddy's team."

Hugging her gently to her side, she couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Okay sweet pea, let me go put my stuff inside and change into warmer clothes, then I'll come outside with you."

"All right," she replied, going back over to where Gibbs and Abby were crouched.

Once Jenny had put the groceries away, said hello to Jackson, and gone upstairs to change; she had just gotten back outside in time to hear Tony begging for mercy against Ziva and the mass of snowballs she was launching at him.

"What's going on?" she laughed, going over and hugging Gibbs around his waist.

"_Ziver_ is launching her own attack on Tony for the snowball he nailed her with." he replied, turning his head and kissing her lightly. Before the kiss could get too heated, they were hit by a weakly thrown snow ball, leaving them no doubt as to who the culprit was. Of course the soft giggles of 'eww' also left no doubt.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jenny asked quietly, pulling away with a secretive smile.

Pecking her lightly on the lips, Gibbs bent down and scooped up a snowball and started chasing after Catie.

"Daddy!" she squealed, amongst the giggles coming from her. "Tony tol' me to do it."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed. "I did not. I just said it would be funny if SOMEONE did it, not necessarily you."

As Jenny stood there watching her husband chase their little girl around the backyard, she realized how lucky she was to have the family that she did. True, they may be unconventional, crazy and dysfunctional; but they loved each other. Catie couldn't be any luckier than she was to have the adopted big brothers and sisters that she has, plus the guardian angel sister watching over her. When Catie tried to dart past her away from Gibbs, she reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Come on Catie Bug; let's get inside before you catch a cold. See if Grampa has the chili ready yet."

"Okay mama," she replied, snuggling up to Jenny. "Grampa tol' me that he will tell me a story tonight."

Kissing the side of her head gently, Jenny carried her into the house, setting her down on the washer to take off her outdoor clothes. "What kind of story are you going to have him tell you?" she questioned, as Catie loved hearing stories that Jackson would make up, and stories about her daddy when he was a boy.

"I dunno," she replied with a shrug. "Maybe 'bout daddy."

"You like those kind of stories, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

Picking her back up in her arms, Jenny carried her into the living room where Jackson was sitting and watching an old western movie. "I swear you and Jethro are more alike than either of you would like to admit."

"Eh, we just know good movies," Jackson replied, looking up at his daughter in law and granddaughter. "Chilli is simmering and everything is ready for dinner to be fixed tomorrow."


	3. A Yappy Christmas

**For:** madpsychogirl

**From:** Left my heart in Paris

**Title: **A Yappy Christmas

**Rating:** K+

**This is for Madpsychogirl, I really hope you like this and it was everything you wanted, Merry Christmas. **

It was Christmas Eve and she was alone, she was always alone. Christmas day, birthday, Easter, Thanksgiving, not matter what she was alone.

When she'd been a little girl she'd pictured her future, it had always been an image of her married with kids.

Well she was sort of married and did sort of have kids. Married to the job and she often felt like a mother to team Gibbs, always cleaning up the mess they made, or did that make her their nanny?

Getting up from the arm chair her firelit study and went to stand at the mantel piece, loving how her legs were warmed by the fire.

She smiled at the picture of her father, the thought of his passing only making her feel more alone.

Taking in a breath Jenny decided she needed a drink, only then remembered she'd just polished off a bottle of bourbon and didn't have anymore.

Looking out of the window she saw snow was falling fast and she wouldn't risk going out to get stuck in the snow, plus, what shop would be open late on Christmas Eve?

Then an idea hit her, at the NCIS Christmas party she'd refused to drink as she didn't want to risk ruining her reputation by doing something stupid like getting drunk and accidently snogging Gibbs' face off, although now that she thinks of that it didn't seem such like a bad idea.

Shaking her head of thoughts of Gibbs, she thought back to the night in her head, Abby had insisted she try some of her homemade eggnog so put some in a cup which Jenny had taken home and put in her fridge; knowing Noemi hadn't been round since she knew it was still there.

She moved from her place by the fire and padded through her large, lonely Georgetown house until she reached the kitchen and went to her large fridge and opened it and smiled triumphantly when setting her eyes on the red party cup.

The redhead took a small sip of it; it taste okay, well actually it just tasted like alcohol, just what she wanted and then headed back to her study, where she slumped down into her arm chair again, nursing the eggnog in her hands.

After a couple of minutes she heard the sound of footsteps by her front door followed by scratching, looking around she couldn't figure out what was making the noise.

It freaked her out a little but it soon went away and her heart rate went back to normal. The perks of living alone – you have no one to blame for the strange noises that you heard in the dead of night.

Jenny looked down at the beige drink in her hand and shook her head, maybe it had gone bad, and maybe it was making her hallucinate.

Sighing she decided to watch some TV, hoping it would take her mind off of the noise and cover it up.

Soon she sat down on the brown leather sofa and wrapped herself in the red blanket that was folded up on the back of the sofa.

As Jenny flipped through all the channels there were only those sickly sweet Christmas films on, the ones that always ended in some sort of true love being found, as if Christmas was a magical time to fall in love; it never happened, as much as she wished it did.

There it came again, the scratching, now though there also sounded like sniffing too. She muted the TV and hopped up from the sofa and began to follow the noises and ended up at her front door.

Something or someone was outside. Okay she needed help, in that moment panicking and forgetting she was a federal agent and quiet a good one at that. Pulling her phone out from her jeans pocket she speed dialled one.

"Gibbs." The sound of his gruff voice was already making her feel better.

"Jethro it's me," Jenny said after a moment, her eyes transfixed on the moving shadow outside her front door.

"What do you want Jen?" Gibbs asked, sounding annoyed that she was taking him from his boat.

"I need you," she almost whispered, then realised what she'd said and how it could have been taken the wrong way, "I mean I need your help for security purposes and since you're the agent who volunteered to be on call during the holidays…" she trailed off.

"I'll be there in twenty _Director,_" he growled at her before the line went dead.

Jenny hugged, he'd called her director, so he was in one of those moods which almost made her wish she'd never called him, surly Ziva would have been just as productive if not more.

Then the scratching came again and Jenny opened the draw of the phone cabinet by her front door and pulled out her spare Sig. She opened it to see if it had bullets and was happy when she saw it was fully loaded.

She then retreated back to the living room where she gave the cup of eggnog a nasty look, blaming it for making her insane, before sitting down on the sofa and waiting patiently for Gibbs to arrive.

As he had promised twenty minutes later he arrived at Jenny's house. She saw the car lights through her thick curtains and just hoped it was him and not someone else, coming to cause trouble.

"Jen open the door." Gibbs' voice came from the other side of the door, sounding tired and annoyed.

The red head promptly opened the door, gun still in her hand. When she opened the door she knew she must be going crazy, I mean she never ever expected in a million years to ever see this.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood on her doorstep wearing faded blue jeans, trainers, black coat dotted with flecks of snow, his hair also covered. But it was what was in his arms that shocked her.

A cocker spaniel puppy, black all over, save a white fleck by its mouth and on one of its back paws, its ears still too big for it, long and floppy as well as the longest eye lashes she'd ever seen on a dog.

"I'm never drinking eggnog again," she mumbled without thinking that he could hear her.

"You what?" Gibbs asked not having fully heard her as he tried to keep a hold on the wriggling puppy.

"Uh why are you holding a puppy?" Jenny asked him, trying to stop a small smile on her face.

"It's your Christmas present," Gibbs deadpanned.

"Really?" she asked, still not letting Gibbs and the puppy in.

"Not from me, from whoever left it here," Gibbs told her motioning to the note attached to its pink collar. "It's what was scratching at your door," he added.

"Well it's starting to snow again, I guess I'll have to let you both in," she sighed, pretending it was something that she didn't really want to do and stood aside.

"Where do you want it?" Gibbs asked as Jenny shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Excuse me?" she asked taken a little back by his question.

Gibbs smiled at the look on her face. "The puppy, where do you want me to put it?" he elaborated.

"In the living room is fine," Jenny smiled, not needing to tell him where the living room was as she suspected he still remembered from years ago and then followed him.

"I would offer you some bourbon but I'm all out," she told him.

Watching as he put the puppy on the floor and the puppy immediately rolled on to its back and wagged its tail, showing it meant no harm and also that it wanted a belly rub. "At least we know it's a girl," Gibbs almost chuckled as he sat on the floor and began to tickle her belly.

Jenny smiled at them both softly, he was good with children and dogs, before sitting on the living room floor with them. "Why do you think the owner left her on my door step?" she asked him.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and pulled the letter off of the collar. "Just says: Merry Christmas, this dogs yours now, look after it well." Gibbs read it and then handed it to Jenny, their fingers brushing against each other, making both try and avoid eye contact. "We can sort it all out tomorrow." Gibbs stifled a yawn.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Jenny reminded him.

"I know but I haven't got anything else to do," he shrugged. "You probably do, I should have…" He began but she cut him off.

"I'm not doing anything. I just thought you would be going to Ducky's for dinner," she explained having overheard the rest of team Gibbs talking about it.

"Christmas isn't a great time for me, they understand," he explained as the puppy snuggled into his lap.

"It seems you have a friend," the redhead teased.

Gibbs looked up at Jenny, his soft blue eyes meeting her green, the shared look was long and intense, he saw into the deepest darkest corners of her soul; he could see the women he used to know, love end, his Jenny. He could see the love, the desire, the face she was scared shitless about what could come of this, them, together outside of work, with obvious unresolved feelings for once another.

The puppy yawned in Gibbs' arms letting out a high pitched squeak. "I should go," Gibbs said as he scrambled to his feet.

Gibbs picked up the cocker spaniel from the floor and looked at Jenny for a moment "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you getting stuck out there," she explained. "Plus I have more than enough spare bedrooms," she added, subtly letting him know they wouldn't be sharing her bedroom like in the past.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded and then followed her up the old oak staircase and they stopped outside a door.

"You can have this room, the bathroom's next door and my room's at the end of the hall if you need me," she explained not really sure why because he probably still remembered.

"What about Puppy here" Gibbs asked lifting the puppy up so her face was in front of Jenny's, her soft brown eyes melting Jenny's heart.

"She likes you," was Jenny said before turning on her heels and heading to her own bedroom.

Gibbs admired her figure as she walked away; she must have felt his eyes on her because he could swear she had added an extra sway to her hips.

"Wow," Gibbs mumbled to the puppy before walking into the guest bedroom.

It was just how he remembered it – cream walls, wooden floor and a dark cherry red chest of drawers, cream bedding for the king-sized bed, and everything smelt like her.

He put the puppy down on the floor. "Don't chew or scratch anything," he told the puppy sternly. "She'll get really mad," he told her, knowing from experience how angry the redhead would get. The puppy immediately tried to jump on the bed but was too small so Gibbs gave her a helping hand and smiled when the spaniel curled up on one of the pillows.

There came a small knock on the door. "Come in," Gibbs called over his shoulder.

Jenny then walked in holding a familiar pair of jogging bottoms and old NCIS t-shirt. "Must have been left behind in the past," Jenny sheepishly handed them to him.

"From what I remember Jen, they always looked better on you," Gibbs told her with a knowing smile as he took them from her.

"Well goodnight," Jenny said ignoring his comment and his dreamy blue eyes. She reached over and scratched the dog behind the ear and then turned to leave.

"Jen," Gibbs stopped her.

"Jethro," she replied as she turned to face him.

"I…" Gibbs wouldn't find the words to say what he was feeling, instead he leant forward and kissed her cheek. "Night," he said, his breath hot against her cheek.

Jenny nodded before leaving, shutting the door carefully behind her.

They both fell on to the double beds and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how they hell they had got to where they were, to go from two people so in love, two perfect halves to a piece. Now they were almost like strangers, friends maybe, but nothing more.

Gibbs was brought from his thoughts by the puppy, crying and scratching at the door. He slipped out of the bed and padded over to the door, thinking that the puppy probably needed to go out.

To his surprise when he opened the bedroom door the puppy ran over to Jenny's bedroom door and began scratching and howled at it.

"Sh sh sh," Gibbs tried to get the vocal little puppy to quieten so she wouldn't wake Jenny up but it was no use.

Moments later the bedroom door opened revealing Jenny, in a pair of jogging bottoms and an old NCIS hoodie that he recognised from the past. "That been taken in the past?" Gibbs asked her with a smile.

"I thought you said it always looked better on me anyway," Jenny countered, raising an eyebrow at him as she bent down and picked up the puppy, stroking its head softly.

Gibbs smiled. "It seems she likes you too," he countered her earlier statement.

"Or she just hates shut doors," the redhead pondered.

"Maybe," Gibbs grumbled, the awkwardness setting in once again between the two, acting like they hadn't once been lovers, hadn't been stuck on stakeouts and missions together months at a time. "Well, night Jen." Gibbs turned on his feet to walk away.

"Jethro." Jenny made him stop and turn to face him, much like he'd done to her earlier. "I'm sorry for the past," she admitted. "Not the fact we were together but how I left you, for being such a coward."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "It's the past Jen, we can't change what's happened, we just have to focus on what we are today, we're still friends," he told her.

Jenny almost laughed. "Friends Jethro, really?" She shook her head as he nodded "We are tolerant of each other on the best of days, that's not friends"

"What are we right now then?" Gibbs asked, knowing they were being more than tolerant with each other.

"We're at a crossroad," she told him, putting the puppy down on the floor and all of a sudden they both stepped closer to one another.

"A crossroad?" Gibbs asked her.

"We can go one way alone," she told him.

"Or?"

"We can go the other together," she spoke, her voice almost above a whisper as Gibbs wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, her hands automatically bracing herself again his chest.

"Hard choice," Gibbs mumbled with a small smile.

"Hmmm I don't think it is," Jenny added after a moment, before reaching up and letting her lips cover his softly in a kiss.

Gibbs' hand went straight to her hair as his tongue rediscovered the corners and taste of her mouth, while her hands ran up and down his back before resting on his bum.

After a couple of moments, the need for air came apparent so they had to part, "I love you," Jenny mumbled breathlessly as she leant her head on his chest, Gibbs didn't reply, instead he pressed a kiss to her head and to her it conveyed that he felt the same about her, he was never a man of words, mostly because around her a lot of the time he was lost for words or couldn't think straight, but also because he liked to show how he felt instead.

"Come on," Jenny grabbed his hand and began to drag him to her bedroom, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he liked it.

The puppy tried to follow them but once inside Gibbs shut the door on the puppy that had grown close to their hearts and pushed Jenny up against it. "She doesn't like closed doors," Jenny hummed as he placed feather light kisses on her neck rediscovering her soft spot.

"What's going to happen behind this closed doors is not a sight that is appropriate for her age," Gibbs told her making Jenny laugh.

Meanwhile outside the door the black cocker spaniel puppy began to scratch and howl, not wanting to be alone.

* * *

_The puppy is based on my dog when she was a puppy and at the age of six she still hates shut doors, howls any chance she gets and likes her belly being rubbed._

_Hope you like, Merry Christmas._


	4. Dancing Among Memories

**For: **_Jajibuba _

**From**:fashiongirl97

**Title: **Dancing Among Memories

**Rating: **K+

_**Have an absolutely lovely Christmas, and I hope you enjoy!**_

There was something about Christmas, something that was often classified as magic. But it was something she liked to think was a feeling caused by those we have loved and lost in time, watching down on us. That it is the only time of year that we can truly feel their presence and their well-wishing towards us. That it is God's Christmas present to us all, for all of eternity, to be able to feel their presence - even if we don't know that it is that which we feel.

And yet, even thought Jenny had lost so many people over the years, which would therefore result in one of the strongest 'magical' presences... There was something about Christmas that had now become more bitter than sweet. Every year she would try to make the occasion better. And it wasn't even as thought she had had no one to spend it with since her father died - she had. But there was always a slight vacancy within the festive period which she never managed to fill. And within NCIS she wasn't the only one, Gibbs was the same. The last couple of years he'd had Diane, but as of January their marriage had dissolved. But even though he had had someone, it still felt as though he'd been alone and yet covered in the memories of another lifetime.

This last year had been an eventful one; Marseille in particular had been filled with enough events to satisfy the whole year. Yet since then Jenny and Gibbs had established a relationship - if you want to call it that - which primarily was physical. But both knew that in time, that would just be something they told themselves to try and ignore the fact that the physical flame was just a cover for the emotions that were burning below.

They'd made no plans for a Christmas together - and that was probably a good idea considering that work had called at the last moment. A ball that was being held for the SecNav and agency Directors, had been planned to be guarded by the Secret Service. However since there had recently been a whopping hole blown in their security, the sister agencies had been dragged in in an attempt to mend the rift or at least cover it. So, that was the reason for Jenny and Gibbs spending Christmas Eve together - but not in a way either one of them had really wanted.

* * *

So now Jenny Shepard was stood in her bedroom of the Georgetown house that had belonged to her family for so long. And as she looked at her reflection she sighed. Her aim had been to spend both Christmas Eve and Day wrapped in her pyjamas and a big fluffy blanket watching soppy movies that she loved. Of course she would feel obliged to heat up the miniature Christmas dinner that Naomi would have made for her the day before. And every year she would enjoy it. Afterwards she had hoped she would find Jethro on her doorstep with a bottle of bourbon. For her, that was as close to a perfect Christmas that she knew she could get.

But instead, she was stood looking in the mirror as she checked over her outfit for security detail. She wore a black pencil skirt which hit a few inches above her knee. Her blouse was baby blue, crisp and one that she had bought a couple of weeks back after a run in with a suspect had left her old one grass stained and irreparable. Then on top she had a short black blazer which accentuated her hips making her look like a perfect hourglass figure. Her legs were clad in barely-there opaque black stockings and patent leather black stilettos. As per usual her lips were covered in bright red Yves Saint Laurent lip stick, and like the rest of her makeup, it was perfectly applied. She'd spent the little time she'd had softly curling her hair into the way that she knew Jethro always loved. Large soft ringlets that curled away from her face and bounced off her shoulders.

Sighing softly, the red head walked over to her dressing table. She picked up a small silver bracelet and matching necklace which her father had given to her years before. Once the clasps were securely fastened around her slender wrist and neck, she holstered her gun at the base of her spine so that it was hidden from sight, and picking up her knife she strapped that around the top of her thigh – rule #9.

From within her room she heard the sound of cars driving past her window and the winter's breeze passing by her window and tickling all the naked trees. The sound of life outside meant that Jenny couldn't help but feel a little withdrawn. The last thing she wanted was to be sat in a room where there would be festive spirit everywhere and anywhere. And she would simply have to stand there and watch. . .

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pulled up outside of Jenny's townhouse. There was a large wreath hung on the front door. Pine branches all woven together into a circle and tied at the top with a big red bow. It was accessorised with pine cones dipped in gold glitter and dotted all around it. Yet it was the only sign of Christmas that was visible from the house, the rest of it was dark bar one window upstairs which he knew belonged to Jenny's bedroom.

Opening his car door he stepped out onto the street. The ball was to start at 7pm, but they had to be there by 5pm, in half an hour. So he knew they were pushing it, but then again with his driving they'd be there in five minutes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his way over to the front door, feeling the cold winter's breeze caught in his black woollen trench coat as he knocked on her door.

His knocking made her smile to herself when it reached her ears. It was exactly half past, on the dot. Precisely when he had said that he that would be there. So with one last look in the mirror, she fluffed up her hair and made her way down the stairs. The black heels clip clipping on the solid stained wooden floors that lined the majority of the family house. When she opened the old heavy door, she saw him stood there dressed just as smartly as Jenny had expecting. And the red headed agent smirked softly to herself, because she always forgot how good he looked in a suit until she saw him. And then she'd find herself wanting to wangle out of the security detail. When they caught each other's eyes, neither one of them said a word. Instead she just opened the door slightly wider so that he knew to come in. And the silver-haired man did just that. He walked in, as he always did, and she felt a schoolgirl-like wave of butterflies flutter across her stomach. It would never matter how many times they kissed, what this job made them act like or how old they got, she'd always be attracted to him.

"Coffee?" she asked, even though the redhead was well aware of the fact that they didn't have time. Gibbs simply smirked and took her hand, pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Miraculously, he managed to not smudge the red lipstick which they were coated in. Jenny however, was well aware where things were heading and yet as soon as his lips were on hers, she forgot all the things that were telling her she would late, and linked her arms around his neck so that her long fingers could run themselves though his salt and pepper hair.

Jethro was doing a good job of distracting the redhead from the matter of security detail - he knew that. But he was also doing an awfully good job of distracting himself too. Something that, he had to admit, he was quite proud of. The MCRT leader's hands rested softly on her hips, and neither of them was particularly bothered by the offer of coffee she had prompted only moments earlier. And when they parted, eyes sparkling with lust and desire neither one of them was going to even attempt to disguise.

"We should get going; Marrow said we had to be there by 1700," she said with a smile on her face. But her partner just kissed her again, effectively silencing her feeble attempt at an argument. And it didn't take long for her to give into the kiss and promptly respond.

It was a good ten more minutes before Jenny and Gibbs finally emerged from her town house. He had a smug smirk on his face as he locked the wooden door behind them. Meanwhile she pulled her curls out from the neckline of her purple pea coat, simultaneously thanking the gods for the cold winter that had greeted her. The cool air hit her slightly flushed and warm checks, making them turn rosy for a different reason now. So, by the time she checked her appearance in the visor mirror of his car whilst they drove off, no one would know any different.

* * *

Ten minutes later they walked into the venue for the ball. It had only taken five minutes longer than he had expected because they'd decided to stop off at their joint favourite coffee shop. So as they walked in, her heels clip-clopped on the tiled flooring and both of them held paper cups of coffee. The warmth seeping into their freezing cold pink hands. As they walked, they didn't stand especially close, but they stood closer that 'just friends' would do.

"We were beginning to think that you two weren't going to turn up," said Tobias Fornell as he emerged from the main ballroom and the swarm of techs all fitting cameras into every corner and crevice of every room that someone important could find their way into. The FBI agent eyed the pair cautiously with a smirk at their matching coffee cups slightly enviously. He hated these things as much as the next man.

"Someone would end up dying if we left this in charge of the FBI," Gibbs said smirking as he took another sip from the white cup. Meanwhile Jenny stood there watching the conversation between the two agents. The way they would dig at each other, and pick on the other constantly. And yet there was something about them which she envied. Because their relationship contained a closeness she'd never seen before.

"Well at least we turn up on time, NCIS gone part-time then?"

"Nah, figured we'd let the monkeys do the monkey-work."

"You two really are nothing more than a pair of little boys!" said Jenny, smirking, before going to find whoever was in charge. Behind her she could feel two pairs of eyes on her as she walked. Both of them directed towards her ass, and as she went she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"There something I should know Gibbs?" asked Fornell with regard to Gibbs' relationship with his redheaded, leggy partner.

"Nah Tobias, something I should know about you and Diane?" he replied, a smirk on his face as he walked away. The FBI agent just shook his head, there was no chance that they were just friends. You didn't work with someone who looked like that and go on boiling hot stakeouts and remain just friends. Or if you did you weren't interested in women.

* * *

It was long gone midnight by the time most people had left the ball. Jenny had hardly seen Gibbs since she left him laughing with Fornell in foyer earlier that night. She'd spent the evening watching over the people, envying those women in the long dresses and dancing. Tom Marrow had spoken to her, as had a few other Agency Directors, and she was thankful that nothing had kicked off even though the Secret Service had nearly blown it with their security breach. And as the evening had gone on she'd had to even fight off a few politicians with wondering eyes and wondering hands – something she was glad that Gibbs had not been around to see otherwise she was pretty sure that something would have kicked off - big time. And that he would be well and truly out of a job.

Now though, the ballroom was pretty much empty apart from a few divorced politicians who were well and truly drunk and avoiding going home, and agents who were taking full advantage of the open bar and free food. Jenny made her way over to the bar, and was waiting for the bartender when she felt someone behind of her. Spinning her head she found herself met with those perfect cobalt eyes that haunted her so much at night.

"Hey," he said, and she simply smirked back, spinning her body so that she was facing him.

"Hey," she said, trying to resist the urge to kiss him then and there. Knowing that if she did everything would fall down around their feet. They may well be together, but their relationship was still too fragile to withstand the sticks and stones that would be thrown at them if they were to go public. So kissing would not be advisable right then. "You and Tobias finished your argument yet?"

"Decided he was too much of a fool to argue with if he thought sleeping with Diane was a good idea," Gibbs replied, eyeing her outfit with wandering eyes.

"If I remember rightly, then you were the one who married her," Jenny replied with a much similar smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, and I am not denying I was a fool Jen."

Thankfully, before their argument became as serious and loud as the ones they were known for in NCIS headquarters, the bartender butted in and asked what they were wanting to drink. "Two bourbons, neat," Jenny stated, knowing that Gibbs would be feeling ever so slightly smug at the fact that he had been the one who managed to change her drinking habits to the paint stripper he preferred to drink. Moments later, two glass tumblers were placed in front of them, and the pair took them with a silent nod of thanks.

They remained silent, standing there and watching over the people who were dancing away and laughing in small groups. But the silence that spread between them was not an awkward one by any means. Jenny and Jethro liked silence, it reassured them and they thrived in it. The bourbon burned softly at the back of her throat, but it was a burn that she was used to and strangely liked. It reminded her that she was alive and awake. Soon both tumblers were placed back on the bar and Jethro's gaze turned to her.

He took her hand, and smiled at her shocked expression, before leading her over to the dance floor that had emptied steadily as the night had turned into morning. Jenny was still slightly confused when they stopped dead in the centre, just as the song changed to something slower. It was as if the Gibbs and the DJ had planned it. And whilst she knew he could surprise her, she also doubted that he would do this, romance was not exactly his middle name. He took her other and slowly they began to sway.

Her face beamed with a smile. She loved to dance, she remembered when she was a child she would stand on her father's feet and they would 'dance'. Now, as they swayed – and although it wasn't quite dancing – she felt as though she were being transported back in time.

Jenny's eyes were glazed over with memories as he looked down at her. But as she blinked, brought back to reality, and looked up, she smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing that Gibbs had known that she loved to dance and that was why they were here.

He wanted to kiss her then and there, wanted to capture those bright red lips with his own. But he knew better than to do that. It would have reached the Director before the kiss was even over. So instead he simply whispered, "Merry Christmas Jen".

The redhead looked up, and blinked slowly, as though taking a photograph of the moment, and storing it firmly into her memory. "Merry Christmas Jethro." And although it was a time of year that neither one of them particularly liked, the smiles on both of their faces, were honest and true.

And as they danced, from the side of the room Tobias Fornell caught the pair, and shook his head once more. He may well be a fool for dating Diane, but he was certain that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was even more of one for letting himself fall in love with his partner. There was definitely something going on with them two – that was blindingly obvious.

* * *

It was early morning by the time Jenny and Gibbs finally arrived back at her town house. And as they walked in the front door, Gibbs turned around and kissed her. Tongues duelled for dominance and they kissed just as they had wanted to all night.

As many children awoke that morning, brimming with excitement at the thought of what Santa had brought, Jenny and Gibbs fell asleep, curled up in front of the fire and under an old blanket. It may not be the typical Christmas, but it would be the best one by far, that either of them had had in what felt like a lifetime.


	5. Finding the Magic

**For: **fashiongirl97

**From:** Left my heart in Paris

**Title:** Finding the Magic

**Rating: **K+

_I hope you like, Merry Christmas_

It was Christmas Eve at the Gibbs house; never in his life had Gibbs seen his house so crammed packed full of people so loud or so festive looking.

He hadn't wanted to have a Christmas party at first, but Jenny had wanted it and as he leant against the wall behind him, seeing the smile on her face, made it all worth it. Well maybe it wasn't good that the party had meant Tony met Stan Burley, both being as bad as each other and probably up to no good as they conspired together in the corner, Gibbs also wondered if Abby was on whatever it was too.

Her gaze caught his over the rim of her tumbler of bourbon, Gibbs watched as she excused herself from the conversation she was having with Ziva and then walked over to her husband, coming to stand next to Gibbs against the beige wall. "You enjoying yourself?" Jenny asked him.

"I can see_ you're_ enjoying yourself," Gibbs told her, as if that was all that mattered to him and at that moment it did.

"I am." Jenny nodded to him as she looked around the room, it was lit with twinkly lights at every corner, tinsel wrapped around every piece of furniture and there seemed to be a light dusting of glitter everywhere, but that's what they got for letting Abby decorate Gibbs' house while Jenny kept him distracted.

Studying her face Gibbs saw there was flecks of glitter on Jenny's face. He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb lightly, satisfied when Jenny closed her eyes and her breath hitched, slowly. Gibbs leant over to kiss his wife, just as their lips were about to touch they were interrupted by a "Momma".

Jenny quickly spun round and stepped back from Gibbs to find their five year old daughter Hannah, wearing her Christmas angel outfit that Jenny had made her for her school play but she insisted on wearing for tonight.

"Yeah sweetie?" Jenny asked her, running a hand through her red hair which was covered in flecks of glitter as Jenny picked her up and rested her on her hips. It was getting harder now that she was five but she was stubborn and didn't care.

"I'm tired," she told her mother, stifling a yawn and then rubbed her eyes with her fists, the older redhead looked at the clock on the far wall with tinsel wrapped around it. It was getting late, at least late for a five year old.

"You wanna go to bed?" Jenny asked her.

"Then Santa will come?" Hannah asked her mother, her tired green eyes all of a sudden alive for a moment as she thought of the prospect of what tomorrow would bring.

"Yes, but only if you're a good little girl," Jenny told her.

"Daddy read me a story?" Hannah asked looking over her mother's shoulder at Gibbs, her eyes meeting his similar blue.

"Of course." Gibbs could deny Hannah as much as he could Jenny; both had him wrapped around their little fingers and they knew it.

* * *

Once Hannah was finally asleep in her bedroom, her parents were sure she'd be knocked out until the morning.

The whole team were sat around the living room, Gibbs sat on one of the sofa's, Jenny snuggled into his side, Tony sat on the floor by the fire alongside Ziva, Abby and Tim sat leaning against the sofa on the floor, while Ducky sat in the arm chair. Stan leant against a wall with a beer in his hand. Everyone was pleasantly buzzed.

"How can Hannah sleep?" Abby asked. "Even when I was twelve I still never slept on Christmas Eve, I mean tomorrows Christmas," she told Jenny and Gibbs.

Jenny and Gibbs shrugged. "For some reason she has patience," Jenny suggested with a sigh. "It also helps that she doesn't believe in Santa?" she added.

The whole team, especially Abby gasped, not believing their ears that the five year old didn't believe in the jolly, fat man that came down the chimney and left them presents. It was like all the Christmas magic was gone for the five year old, it was gone and Hannah was so young.

"Hey don't look at us like that, we have nothing to do with it," Jenny said defending herself and her husband as she leant against him.

"Then where did she get such an idea?" Abby asked, her voice's pitch still a little high in a mixture of anger and surprise.

"When she came home from school the other day and told me that she couldn't believe he could go around the world in one night and deliver presents to everyone and also she didn't think he could know if everyone was naughty or nice," Jenny explained. It having shocked her when Hannah had told her; it was almost like the spirit of Christmas was gone, the magic was gone.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Gibbs suggested, seeing how dull his wife's green eyes had gotten and how she seemed tense, like she was trying not to fall asleep. "Duck, you know where the spare room is and you guys will be okay down here," he said as he helped Jenny up from the sofa with an offer of his hand.

A chorus of "Yes boss" followed Gibbs as he dragged a tired Jenny up the stairs. On the way they stopped in Hannah's room, they each pressed a kiss to her forehead and made sure her blankets were tucked securely round her before leaving her to sleep until tomorrow morning when they were sure she would wake them and their whole extended family up at the crack of dawn.

Meanwhile downstairs Stan stood in the middle of the living room. "Guys I have an idea to bring back the magic of Christmas, but I need all of your help," he told them with a smile.

"I'm in," everyone said at once, even Ducky.

* * *

Gibbs woke in the early hours of the morning. He rolled over in the bed and wrapped an arm around Jenny who was beside him, taking comfort in the warmth she gave him.

He pressed a lazy kiss to her forehead and went to close his eye and was about to fall back into a deep slumber when he heard a crashing sound downstairs. It wasn't loud enough to rouse his wife from his sleep but Gibbs was a marine, so he was always on alert for any threat to his family.

Detangling himself from his wife, Gibbs slipped out of the solace of the warm, soft comfort of their double bed and out into the cold night air and then walked out into the landing.

Slowly he kept down the stairs, being careful to avoid the steps he knew that creaked; he managed to get down the stairs more or less without being detected just as he heard another crash and then a deep voice cursing.

The ex-marine stood outside his living room, looking through the doorway. He was shocked at what he saw: Santa Claus was in his living room putting presents under the Christmas tree. He blinked a couple of times to prove to himself he wasn't going crazy, had he been wrong all this time, was Santa real? He couldn't be, Gibbs shook his head, it was probably just some creep and Gibbs was not having that.

Before giving it a second thought, Gibbs launched himself at the secret Santa and pulled him down at the waist and then rolled him over, and was about to punch him, when something made him stop.

"Daddy, don't kill Santa." He looked over his shoulder and saw Hannah standing in the doorway wearing her Disney princess pyjamas and Abby and Tony stood beside her, Hannah holding both their hands.

Gibbs looked back at the 'Santa' and it was then that he realised it was no other than Stan Burley. "What are you doing?" Gibbs whispered to him.

"Just trying bring back the Christmas magic, boss," Burley mumbled giving him a sheepish smile. Gibbs got off Burley or 'Santa' then stood to the side of the room so Hannah got to meet him and about to ask him, not realising it was a man she considered an uncle wearing a red coat, white wig and fake beard and a fake beer belly.

Gibbs knew it was a little weird, the whole idea of some old man breaking into your house to leave presents under a Christmas tree, but the look on Hannah's face, told him the magic was back, she was happy, his little girl was happy, what more could he ask for.


	6. It's A Wonderful Life

**For:** OrtonsMistress

**From:** MissJayne

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** K+

Jennifer Shepard truly believed it was the small moments in life that were the best.

It was Christmas Day, a day she usually spent alone. Curled up in an armchair in her study, drinking rather too much bourbon for even Gibbs' good, staring miserably at the pile of paperwork awaiting her perusal and signature, wondering why she'd bothered to put up the Christmas decorations when there was no one but her to appreciate them, and even then she was doing an awful job, surviving on the food Noemi had left her while her housekeeper spent the day with her own family, and wishing she wasn't so damn alone.

Normally she gave up after a few hours and went to the office, trying to pretend it was just another day. But it didn't really work, not when she had to pass the Marines on duty who all desperately wanted to be elsewhere, and who all wished her a _Merry Christmas_ and kindly asked her why she wasn't at home with her family. She knew how much they sacrificed for their own families and their country, and it upset her that she was willingly coming into work while they had probably drawn a short straw. Up in her office, isolated from the world, she would feel even more alone, missing the hustle and bustle (and occasional screams of abuse emanating from Ziva (currently located on the rug in front of her fireplace) targeted at some poor, unsuspecting electrical equipment that refused to co-operate, followed by pleas from McGee (currently sitting on one arm of her favorite armchair) for her to spare both it and her knives).

However, this Christmas was decidedly different.

A few months ago, she had resumed her relationship with Jethro. Oh, that sounded so clinical, but she felt like a silly teenager when she called him her _boyfriend_. And, really, she wasn't sure she felt safe using a term like that. They had both been very careful not to give a definition to their relationship in Europe, what with the danger and their jobs and their mutual determination not to fall in love (and look how well _that_ had turned out), and what with all the new difficulties they faced, not to mention being a decade older, more emotionally bruised and pretending to be wiser, they had decided against jinxing their new-found happiness.

Sometimes he claimed he could read her like a book, which Jenny found highly amusing as she regularly threatened to tell DiNozzo (currently sharing an armchair with McGee, only he had managed to win the coveted seat) the secret that he only read _Sniper Monthly_ and lurid trashy romance novels, and she had managed to snap a photograph on her BlackBerry of him lounging in her bathtub, covered with scented bubbles, wearing only a pair of her reading glasses and holding one of said books. Somehow he had picked up on her regular depressing loneliness at Christmas, probably because his own version of Christmas Day was dismally familiar to him, except with the addition of a boat and a basement. Therefore, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, he had said nothing and instead fallen to planning.

Abby (currently perched on the other armchair in her study) had undoubtedly been a Christmas elf. While Jethro had hustled her out to dinner on Christmas Eve, securing a table for two at her favorite French restaurant (she saw Ziva's hand in restaurant choice and McGee's hand in the existence of a reservation), Santa's Little Helpers had decorated her house from top to toe. Decorations she had not seen in years had found their way out of storage, while new ones had appeared out of nowhere. There were no less than five trees in her house, shedding needles all over the floor (Noemi was going to have a fit when she saw them). There was tinsel and mistletoe, baubles and candy canes, paper snowflakes (including some bizarre _Star Wars_ themed ones), twinkling lights, candles that filled the room with beautiful scents, and, her personal favorite, a crackling fire in the fireplace.

Of course Jethro had made sure she hadn't seen any of it before Christmas Day itself (and if he planned to keep her away from her house again and not arouse her suspicions, he was more than welcome to distract her in the same way). Instead, he had roused her on Christmas morning and ignored her complaints as he had driven her through the snow-filled streets, only promising she could play in the snow later. He had made her go into her house, promising to be right behind her.

There was a reason for not surprisingly a highly-trained, armed Federal agent, and that reason had manifested when Jenny had been greeted with cries of _Merry Christmas_ from a supposedly empty house. After everyone had put away their weapons, and Tony had been handed a frozen bag of peas in a vague attempt to make up for the heel to a rather sensitive part of his anatomy, Jenny had made her way into her study after copious hugs and a little bit of crying.

Abby was insistent that it wasn't a big deal for them to have Christmas at hers, especially because they were a _family_ and no one was supposed to be alone at Christmas. And so they had shared presents under the tree that currently resided in her study, giggling as they swapped anecdotes of Christmases past, laughing as they pulled crackers and traded the dodgy jokes inside. They had shared hopes for the future, and missed those who couldn't make it, and wished for a glorious New Year.

Now, full of eggnog and punch, and possibly a glass of bourbon, Jenny lingered against the doorframe to her study, unseen by her new _family_. Everyone looked happy and peaceful, and decidedly festive with the paper hats from the crackers sitting on their heads at Abby's insistence.

Jethro came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She rested her head against his chest, not needing words to express how perfect this was.


	7. Twas the Night before Christmas

**For**: Left my heart in Paris

**From**: Jajibuba

**Title**: Twas the night before Christmas

_A/N: This one is for Left my heart in Paris Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the other things mentioned. The only thing I can lay claim too is to my short version of "Twas a night before Christmas."_  
_(however bad it may be)_

_For the dog this video was my inspiration:_

_www . youtube watch?v=VCfljREpdw4_

_The Prompts for this story were: -a scarf_

_- a dog/puppy_

_- bourbon_

_Thank you again to MissJayne for organizing another Jibbsfest Secret Santa :)_

_I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

* * *

A knock on the front door startled one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I mean of course it would startle him, who knocked on his door these days? He placed down his sander and went to grab his gun from the bench. As a federal agent one could never be too cautious.

He peered through the window next to the front door, seeing no-one he carefully opened it. As he stepped outside his foot connected with a cardboard box. Peering down he came face to face with a pair of liquid brown eyes connected to a small ball of fluff with long floppy ears peeking out of what appeared to be a red Christmas scarf stuffed into the box.

It gave a little yelp as it wriggled around, trying to escape the confinements of the scarf. Gibbs looked down his street. Who on earth would leave a puppy on his doorstep?

A letter was placed next to the puppy. Deciding to bring the puppy out of the December evening's chill before opening it; Gibbs grabbed the box containing the puppy and brought it inside placing it down in front of his fireplace.

Tearing open the letter, Gibbs squinted at the writing before finally giving in and going to get his glasses from the bedroom.

_Dear Mr who lives in this house,_

_Every Christmas since I've lived here I've seen no tree, no lights, and most importantly, no one apart from you._

_I don't think that healthy for anybody, especially for such a kind looking man like you. I found this little beagle puppy freezing on the side of the road last night. I knew I would never be able to look after it as I am moving away from D.C. but I just couldn't let it die._

_That's when I thought of you._

_I hope you accept this early Christmas gift and that it brings love and happiness into your home._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Your neighbour_

Placing the letter down on the coffee table, Gibbs looked at the puppy that had finally managed to free himself from the confinements of the scarf and was now crying as he tried to get out of the box.

Gibbs scooped him up into his arms cradling the puppy in his lap. Something pink and wet touched his hand and it took Gibbs a moment to realise the puppy was licking his hand.

Maybe it was time to let something back into his life. A puppy wouldn't take him to court and bleed his bank accounts dry and best of all, it couldn't lie.

Glancing at the clock Gibbs decided that Walmart would still be open and that he should go. His new housemate needed some supplies.

* * *

Over an hour later Gibbs returned, slightly worried about what trouble the puppy had caused. Sure it had been put in the box in the living room but there was no guarantee it hadn't escaped.

Gibbs opened the door and was greeted by the puppy who was lolling his tongue in exhaustion after attacking what appeared to be the remnants of a shoe at his feet. Gibbs gave the puppy one of his infamous head slaps (much gentler of course) then glared at the puppy which sent it retreating back to burrow itself in the scarf that sat in the overturned box.

Satisfied that justice had been served, Gibbs set to organise his newly acquired puppy supplies. Water and food bowls, food, bed, blanket, brush, puppy shampoo, toys, and an army print collar.

Now for one of the most important steps… a name. So being a little boy, the puppy of course had to have a boy name.

It took a long time but Gibbs finally decided on 'Cooper' after Gunnery Sargent John Cooper, a dear friend and comrade of his who was killed at war.

It seemed to suit the energetic little spunk that was now set on destroying his new stuffed lion.

After a few hours switching between sanding the boat, and stopping Cooper from chewing the boat, Gibbs decided that it was about time he went to bed. He and the team still had to do all the paperwork for the case they had closed today…or yesterday as the clock depicted.

With Cooper in one arm and the dog bed under the other, Gibbs marched to his bedroom. Gibbs placed Cooper in the dog bed on the floor adamant that the dog would not be sharing his bed.

Sleepless hours passed as Gibbs tried to block out Cooper's pitchy cries from the floor below, and as Gibbs glanced at the clock realising that he had less than an hour left to actually sleep, he gave in.

There in the early morning light was a tough as nails ex-marine fast asleep in his bed with a tiny beagle puppy curled up under his chin.

* * *

Jenny Shepard waited patiently as the elevator travelled up to the bullpen. She was looking forward to her now ritual morning conversation with Jethro as he was the first at work and she the second. They had been getting closer over these past few months and Jenny was reluctant to get her hopes up that maybe they could take the next step.

However she stifled the feelings of disappointment as she realized Jethro was not at his desk. She told herself not to worry. He and his team had no open case therefore he should deserve a bit of a sleep in. She trudged up the stairs to her office Jethro once again clouding her thoughts.

The morning passed relatively smoothly, the criminals seemed to be taking a break this Christmas Eve, and that was good as Jenny didn't want to call in unnecessary staff. They should spend the holidays with their family.

Jenny didn't get back down to the bullpen till she was leaving for her lunch break. She glanced over the railing and saw that Jethro was also grabbing his coat to leave for lunch.

They met in the elevator and it wasn't till the doors had closed that Jenny turned to face Jethro to give him a smile and maybe try to trick him into asking her out for lunch. What she saw though stole her breath.

Jethro looked, well, horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale and almost translucent.

"Jethro! Are you all right!? You look horrible."

"Thanks for making me feel better Jen… **yawn** no I know. Just didn't get much sleep last night"

"You and that stupid boat of yours" Jenny smirked, sure that that was the reason.

Gibbs just glared at her.

"So…" Jenny ventured. "Are you going to ask me out for lunch or not?"

Jethro stepped out of the elevator into the car park before replying "I've actually got to go home and check on a couple of things but will you'll take a rain check?"

Jenny furrowed her brown in confusion but agreed and went out to the café on her own.

* * *

Gibbs walked into his house, the door securely locked due to his new house guest. He had placed his most prized possessions out of Cooper's reach. However he hoped that everything except the stuffed lion and other designated toys had survived the morning unscathed.

It was soon discovered that the matching shoe to the one Cooper had destroyed earlier was the only thing sacrificed.

After a quick lunch of last night's reheated takeout (not without slipping some to Cooper) Gibbs returned for another afternoon of paperwork. At least they would be home at a reasonable hour. That never bothered Gibbs before, but now that he had someone to come home to he would like to be home as early as possible.

* * *

Jenny finished her work early that night, well early for her anyway, and it being Christmas Eve she didn't really want to be alone. Perhaps Jethro would take that dinner rain check tonight.

Jenny was however left disappointed once again as she saw the bullpen was already empty. Well Jenny decided, she could let it be or take matters into her own hands.

* * *

An hour later Jenny pulled up outside Jethro's house dressed in a more casual manor with jeans and a forest green jumper. Armed with a bottle of bourbon and Chinese, she was feeling confident and happy.

She opened the door and wasn't surprised to be greeted by a house in Christmas denial. She could understand that the memories of Christmases with Shannon and Kelly would be haunting him and causing him pain. However she wanted to try and bring at least a little bit of happiness to his life, even if he never truly celebrated Christmas again.

* * *

Hearing someone come through the front door on Christmas Eve surprised both Gibbs and Cooper at the same time, as they were down in the basement with the boat. Gibbs almost immediately recognised the characteristic sound of Jenny's high heels; However Cooper had yet to learn the subtle way of identifying house guests.

* * *

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing as a small bark came up from the depths of the basement.

Cautiously she descended the stairs and her mouth dropped open at what she saw. There stood Jethro clad in and old NIS shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a light dusting of sawdust and a 5 o'clock shadow. Just standing there she would have thought he was the sexiest man alive. But what just multiplied his sexiness by a million was the tiny puppy cradled in his arms.

"Jen meet Cooper… Cooper meet Jenny."

But to be honest Jenny eyes had never truly rested on the dog. They were always on Jethro. She only had eyes for Jethro. That's when she decided 'screw it'.

She kissed him.

Twas the night before Christmas, where two partners lay  
The perfect illustration, of love on this day.  
Between them a dog, their non-human child  
From where he watched, Santa just smiled.  
For the true meaning of Christmas was discovered that day,  
In the love and happiness two people, and a dog, could portray.  
It really was the most beautiful sight.  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!


End file.
